1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods, and components for providing and playing wagering games. More specifically, it relates to remote wager gaming using video game consoles and online services provided by gaming establishments.
2. Description of the Related Art
As casinos, gaming establishments, and other entities in the wager gaming industry try expand their customer base, one approach they are taking is expanding the places and settings where patrons can play wagering games, specifically, outside of the casino and into traditionally non-wager gaming environments. One such environment they have contemplated has been the online, virtual world enabled by the Internet. Where allowed by law, more wager game players are using the Internet to register with gaming establishments' and gaming operators' Web sites to engage in wager game play.
A user may access wager gaming Web sites typically via a personal computer using a broadband connection to a gaming establishment Web server using a password and user name. However, the use of personal computers is problematic for various reasons. Generally, they do not provide a secure platform and can be manipulated and augmented fairly easily, thereby making cheating, tampering, and other foul play more viable for those with such intentions. In addition, PCs and the Internet, even with high-bandwidth broadband connections and computers with strong processing power and graphics capabilities, are generally not able to provide a “virtual” casino setting that has the immersive, varied, and high-sensory environment of a casino most gaming establishments would prefer that their online patrons experience. With present Internet technology and processing power of an average or even higher end PC, it is not generally practicable or technically feasible to offer the visual and audio clarity and other sensory elements to optimize the experience of real-time remote, wager gaming in a virtual casino environment. It would also be difficult to provide the security, such as player identification and authentication, that would be necessary to make remote wager game play with PCs acceptable to gaming establishments, law and regulatory enforcement agencies, and patrons.
Casino and gaming establishments would prefer to offer to its patrons a more secure, safe, immersive, and fulfilling experience of playing wagering games, whether over the Internet or in a stand-alone, non-network environment.